Piercing Eyes
by dracosrockstar
Summary: (Chapter 10 up! - 10-27-02) Malfoy and Hermione seem to always be at the same place. And GOD do they hate it. Do they?! (please review!)
1. Snape and Draco are evil, and so is this...

A/N: My first Draco/Hermione story, and my first one here on fanfiction.net :) I hope to get a warm welcome. lol. I'm kind of obsessed with the D/H situation. Well, so here's the first chapter 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, places etc. Thank God, Ms Rowling brought them to us. The story is all the's mine, really... 

* * * * * * * * 

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 1: Snape and Draco are evil, and so is this dream!_

I angrily stamped down the hallway. God, I was furious! 50 points from Gryffindor for being not even two minutes late in stupid Potion class! That was so NOT fair! Oh, how I hated Snape. Snape who disadvantaged Gryffindors ALL the time. Snape who always took points off my house. Snape who always tried to catch me breaking to rules. And - Snape who absolutely worshipped that lousy little grey-blue eyed, silverblonde Slytherin bastard. 

Draco Malfoy. 

Damn, if I hated anyone more than Severus Snape, it definitely was little Malfoy. Sure, he wasn't exactly "little" anymore. Now, being in their seventh your in Hogwarts, the always detested evil Malfoy boy had turned into a tall, well-built, muscular young man of 18 years. His blue-grey eyes however still had that evil little twist, especially when he tried to make fun of somebody. Preferrably me. Miss Hermione Granger. Oh-so ugly Gryffindor mudblood. But even if Malfoys outer appeareance had slighly changed, his hateful, cruel character hadn't changed one tiny bit! 

No surprise it was him who informed Snape of me coming late today! The teacher wouldn't even have noticed it, with his head in the cupboard looking for something. Hell, the lesson hadn't even started yet, and I actually had been able to sneak in and sit down at my desk VERY quietly. 

Of course I should have known better. I should have realized that I would never ever get away with it. Not in Potion class. Not with stupid Malfoy. 

"Hey Granger, you dare to come late?" 

I couldn't even say a word, so fast had Severus Snape spun around and spoken "50 points off Gryffindor for coming late. Watch your time Miss Granger." I had decided not to reply, since I knew Snape would take more points off my house if I tried to start a discussion. 

"Ugh. Screw all of these Slytherin bastards!" I disgustedly thought to myself and quickened her pace. Two minutes until Transformations class, and hell, I didn't want to be late AGAIN. Especially since Professor Mc Gonagall wasn't the nicest teacher either. 

Right then I almost ran into the person whom I wanted to see least right now. Draco. Wait? Had I actually thought of him is "Draco"? What was I thinking?! I slightly shook my head and finally looked up to the pale face of the boy in front of me. "Watch yout feet, Malfoy!" I hissed at him. 

Malfoys nice-shaped lips turned into an evil grin. Yuck! Nice-shaped LIPS! I couldn't believeI actually had thoughts like this? How did I get the idea that Malfoy had nice-shaped lips? Yuck ! He was pale as a ghost, and his eyes were always evilly staring at someone, and his lips, his mouth, hmmm - 'yuck! stop it now!'I told myself. There was no way I would find a damned Malfoy attractive. Well, he was in very good shape to wasn't he - 

"Watch yourself, you filthy mudblood!" Draco interrupted my thoughts. He still grinned. "And you know, Granger" he added, "don't drool too much over me." He smirked once more and with that he quickly walked away. 

I finally managed to close my mouth. Had that really happened? Had I been staring at Malfoy, thinking about his good looking parts - not that he had any - and made a complete fool out of myself? 

I sighed deeply. 'I know, why I'm acting so weird' I thought to myself. 'It must be, because I didn't have a boyfriend for such a long time'. It seemed like a plausibe explanation to me. Harry was going out with Ron's sister, Ginny. Ron himself fell in love with Parvati. And I was alone. All alone. Sure, I was still best friends with Ron and Harry, but we didn't spend as much time with each other, as we had used to. 

Malfoy wasn't going out with anyone either, was he? I quickly chased this thought out of my head, and finally hurried to Transformation class. Ugh, now I was late again. If the whole day was going to be like this, I'd end up in detention. Blame Malfoy. Ugh. 

-- 

Ahhh nice day. My first lesson - potions class - had already been great fun. I had a good laugh, when stupid know-it-all Granger came late. Of couse I reported it to Snape. I mean,aftera ll I was Snapes favorite student, right? Not the I personally liked Professor Snape that much. His preferation for me almost scared me sometimes. Almost, that is. Almost, because I never get scared. I'm a Malfoy. 

Granger had actually got 50 points off Gryffindor. Too bad she didn't have to go to detention as well. But 50 points is quite alot already, so I was quite content with myself. I had my reasons too didn't i? 

Then, on the hallway, I had almost bumped into the filthy mudblood. And she even dared to hiss at me! "Watch your feet, Malfoy" she said. To ME! To Draco Malfoy! And don't ask me why, but the only reply i came up with was "Watch yourself, you filthy mudblood." Of course, I had at LEAST managed to insult her. But still. "Watch yourself" Ha. What a lame excuse for a snappy answer. 

I had realized that my reply to her hadn't been as mean is I wanted it to be, right after I said it. But I was wrong expecting an apropriate answer from her. I noticed Granger was staring at me with a weird dreamy look. Had someone put a spell on her or what? It took me quite a few seconds. Hah. I almost had forgotten, she was a girl! 

I'm so good-looking really! 

I pulled my mouth into a smirk and probably apruptly stopped Grangers daydreams. About me! Hah! 

"And you know, Granger" I grinned, "don't drool too much over me." Then I walked away, and headed to the Slytherin common room. I loved being Slytherin. Ahh it was great always being the "bad one". Seriously, I enjoyed being "evil" very much. 

I only found Goyle and Crabbe in the common room and I really didn't have the nerve to talk to these two stupid gits right now, so I crossed the room and went up to the sleeping room. I lay down on my big bed, and my thoughts -again - drifted off to the mudblood, and the way she had stared at my earlier. 

Not that it meant anything to me. Hell no! She still was a filthy mudblood, and a very annoying one as well. Always hiding behind our towers of books she was carrying most of the time. Ah, too bad she didn't have glasses, like her beloved Potter. That would fit her image of an ugly, boring know-it-all. However, she didn't wear classes, and also the rest of her didn't look so bad. 

I grinned. If my father could read my thoughts now, he's be furious. 'Thinking like THAT about a MUDBLOOD?!','She STILL has better grades than you Draco!!' or 'You put shame on the family name!' were just a few of Dad's possible reactions that came to my mind. 

But who cared about Dad? I was adult, my own master, and I could do anything I want, and with anyone I was pleased to. At that thought a smile crossed my face again, but imidiatelly fell off. I admit it, I got a little carried away with that here. 

--- 

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a very dark room, but although it seemed like now sunlight had every reached this place, it was full of beautiful flowers of all shapes and sizes. There was no furniture in the room, except a very large bed with a purple velvet curtain all around it. I was astonished of the incredible magic at a dark place like this, and looked around more curiosly. Suddenly I froze. 

An enourmous snake. All white. Right on the bed! 

I reached for my wand, but it wasn't there! Impossible! I had never lost anything! 

Realizing I had nothing to defend myself, I turned around searching for the exit, only to find out that the room had no doors or windows at all! 'Don't panic, Hermione, don't' I told myself over and over. 

Turning my head back, I froze again. That damn sname was right in front of my now. It slowsly creeped around me, then stopped with it's head right in front of my face. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, all that I could do was a weird purr-sound. The snake didn't move anymore, but stared right at me. I had never seen a snake like this particular one. it was of glooming white color, very long, and had grey-blue eyes. I blinked. A snake with grey blue eyes? 

I didn't get the chance to think about it any longer, as my surrounding suddenly changed and I found myself in the Forbidden Forest. God, help me, this was getting very scary indeed! 

And yet, I was shocked again. This time by an enourmous dragon. The dragon was all white too, just like the snake had been, and slowly bent down to me. And then .- what am I doing, I start to KISS that dragon! 

With that I woke up. It was early the next morning. The sun found her way through the large bedroom windows, and had started to tickle my nose. What a scary dream that was! A white snake and a white dragon. She had to look into some books later, and she if she could find out anything about it. 

* * * * * * * * 

What's the dream all about? 

Is Draco really so sure of himself ? (okay stupid question, of course he is) 

Read on in Chapter 2 


	2. Hey you, what's behind your name?

A/N: Yay, I managed to write the second chapter. Hope you like! Please REVIEW! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, places etc. Thank God, Ms Rowling brought them to us. The story is all the's mine, really... 

* * * * * * * * 

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 2: Hey you, what's behind your name?_

'Holy shit' I spoke out loudly. I never had had a dream as scary as this ever in my life. Ancient greek gods and farmers all around me! And they tried to kiss and hug me! FARMERS! AND GODS! And the worst about it, i had actually seemed to LIKE it! Really really scary. Except that it didn't scare ME. I'm a Malfoy, remember? 

I stretched myself, and quickly got up. After I had put my robes on, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Ohh you're looking so sexy. As usual" blurted the mirror at me. I grinned, and decided to not slick my hair back today.I actually had found out, that girls think it's quite attractive when the thin strands of my silverblonde hair are all around my face. 

Would she find it sexy as well? Herm.. umm Mudblood? I mentally slept myself for these thoughts. 'Cut it off, Draco' I thought, and headed for breakfast. 

Of couse I was able to watch her. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table right across of me. How had she managed to change so fast? Good lord, she had long legs, and her nice ass fit so perfectly in that tight, short school uniform skirt. Her hair wasn't as frizzy as it used to be, and her big hazel eyes were absolutely breathtaking. And she also had accomplished very nice curves to say- 

"MALFOY!" 

The bubble burst and my daydream had ended. Not that i was mad about THAT. Thank god, I was for one little moment NOT thinking about the filthy mudblood. But it did bother me alot, that it was the 5th Weasel redhead, who dared to disturb my thoughts. He glared at me with a really infuriated expression on his face. I have to admit I had absolutely no idea what he wanted from me. 

"Whats your fucking problem, Weasel?" I said coldly. 

Weasley moved towards me, as if he was about to smack me right into my face - well, so he's taller and stronger than me, I still have me wand - but he seemed to decide to just yell at me. 

"Malfoy, you, you, UGH! Would you just STOP eyeing Hermione so.. full of... LUST! ugh!" 

I couldn't believe my ears. Eye Herm... umm Granger full of... LUST? That Weasley must have some serious mental problem. When did I ever eye Granger? I was about to snap back at Weasley when I suddenly realized I HAD actually stared at her... at her body, her hair, her... 

"Answer me, asshole" Weasley yelled at me. 

"Shut up you stupid git!" 

"Horny bastard!" 

"Fucking asshole" 

"Idiot" 

Hah. Did he really think he'd get to a Malfoy by calling him names? I smirked. "You're still as immature as you always have been, arent you? I bet you would love to call me names all day, Weasel, but I have better things to do. History of magic class to be exact." I stood up and left to reach the classroom. 

------ 

Okay, that was EXACTLY what I needed right now. Ron having and argument with Malfoy, about how lustfully he had looked at me. Yeah right. At me. Draco Malfoy. 

Ron must have seen something wrong. It was actually me staring at him. Not lustfully however - ugh the thought even disgusts me - but I have to admit, that I examined him with my eyes very intensely. 

Ugh. I can't believe I still stared at him, while he was fighting with Ron. I couldn't believe I actually found that trademark smirk of his somehow appealing. Good girl, you aren't being yourself today! You actually should be trying to help your best friend, and not drooling over your arch-enemies looks. And he did look good. Woah, stop it, Hermione. 

"..... History of magic class to be exact" I froze. The object of my thoughts himself had brought me back to reality. History class! Sheesh, I didn't want to be late AGAIN. I grabbed Harry's and Ron's arm and dragged them along, not wanting my best friends to be late either. 

"Come on" I said, and looking at furious Ron I added "Ignore Malfoy. He's a stupid slimy git, and we all know that." Ahh and a hot one. Ugh. Stop it already. 

------ 

I hated the History of Magic class. It's just so boring. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher we have, can turn the MOST interesting subject ever into something boring. And always when I was about to fall asleep, he cried out "Malfoy!" and then asked me some stupid question about some famous wizards or witches I had never heard of. How could I, I didn't listen? 

Granger however always knew the answer. Not because she was actually paying attention to Binns. Noone did. But she had read all of those damn history books at least 10 times. "I'm so INTERESTED in the history. Especially the history of HOGWARTS" she was always saying in her high girlish voice. Her sexy voice. Purrrr. WAIT! Where did that come from?! 

To think of something else I actually started to listen to Binns and he surpised me. 'We're going to do something - well - interactive, today." He stated. Yeah right. Stupid ghost. But he continued. "We're going to talk about the meaning of your own names. Most of them have their own story behind them." 

I grinned. Now that was nice for a change. I did like my name. My first name, I mean. Draco. In my opinion it sounds very sexy. Draco. Dragon. And then, my last name. Malfoy. 

"So well let's just start with someone." Professor Binn said. "Seamus Finnigan." 

"Ugh no" Seamus groaned but not wanting Binn to get angry he added "Seamus is an Irish version of the name James, which means 'supplanter' and Finnigan is an Irish name that includes finn and means 'fair-haired one'. Happy?" 

We all laughed loudly. Fair-haired. Hah. 

"Okay next. Ronald Weasley" 

"No" Weasley simply said. 

"What no?" Professor Binn looked quite puzzled. 

"I'm not going to tell" That guy was hilarious. Everyone knew anyway. But then again, a reminder wouldn't hurt would it? 

I spoke up, very aware of the infamous smirk on my face. I love my smirk. "Ron Weasley means Running Weasel." I cracked a laugh, and everyone joined me. Well, except Weasley, Potter, and smart-ass mudblood bitch. 

Binns tried to quiet the class "Okay,okay, now on with Hermione Granger." Ahh that could be interesting 

She immediately answered being the know-it-all she had always been. "Hermione is is from Greek for 'earthly.' " she said in her smart-ass voice. Greek? No, don't be stupid. "A grange in British English is a countryside estate or farming complex, in U.S. English it means farmer" A FARMER? I nearly jumped off my desk, and Pansy Parkinson gave me an irritated look. A farmer? Greek? And farmers? My dream? NO WAY! 

------- 

I thought that this history lesson was quite fun actually. I mean, I almost had to laugh when Ron didn't want to tell the meaning of his name. Almost. After all it was Malfoy making fun of him. 

I found it really interesting what the names of my classmates meant. I knew all about my own, and sure wanted to tell too. "Hermione Granger." There I go. "Hermione is from Greek for earthly. A grange in British English is a countryside estate or farming complex, in U.S. English it means farmer". I heard a gasp, and saw Malfoy nearly jumping off his desk. What the hell was up with him? 

Professor Binns probably wondered as well "Well, well, Mister Malfoy. Since your obviously so over-excited , may we please know the meaning of YOUR name?" 

Malfoy meanwhile had regained his usual cool attitude. That suited him so well. Him and his piercing silver-blue eyes. Ugh. Stop it already, Hermione! 

"Well, I'll start with my last name. Malfoy" he looked around proudly by the mentioning of his beloved name. "It's from the french - mal foi - and it means bad faith" 

"How ironical that really noone trusts you" i muttered quietly. I think he heard me but he didn't show any reaction. 

"Now my first name - Draco -" he continued "It's from the Latin. It can have two different meanings. Either it means snake-" I looked up. "Which of course adds to me being a Slytherin." Stupid Pansy grinned, and Draco added something that made me feel hot and cold at once. "Or it can mean Dragon. And I think that suits me very much too." 

A snake and a dragon. Kissing me. Draco. I mean. Malfoy. My dream! 

HELL, NO! What am i THINKING?! 

*************** 

Did both, Hermione, and Draco have dreams, that are meant to be true? 

Are they trying to find out? 

Read on in Chapter 3! 


	3. Oh my god, you're such a git!

A/N: Here's the 3rd Chapter. I wasn't planning on writing it today, but I suddenly felt like, and it turned out quite okay, I think. I hope to keep Herm and Draco as much in character as possible. I like Draco bad heh. And for Hermione, well I hope the swear words arent TOO OOC for her. As you maybe noticed I made the rating R for extensive swearing (lol). and probably some sexual content later. 

DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of the character or places. wish i would :) especially draco. yumm. lol j/k 

* * * * * * * * 

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 3: Oh my god, you're such a git!_

I spoke with pride "It can also mean Dragon. Which in my opinion suits me very well too." Right then I heard a big noise, and noticed that Granger had accidently pushed all her books from her desk. While mumbling something, and picking them up, she stared directly at me, looking as if she was extremely surprised by the meaning of my name. What was up with that? Almost everyone should know it, since i kept bregging about it all the time. 

It then came back to my mind, that i also had jumped when she had explained HER name, although I very well knew that "Hermione" was an ancient Greek name. Could it be that...? No. Not by any chance. 

The history of magic lesson was finally over.I quickly threw that thought away, and came back to my normal attitude, since i knew we had a double period Potions now, and I didn't ever want to be caught off-guard by Snape. 

Right when I entered the classroom, I saw Granger was still dropping her eyes out over me. I smirked. She can't be that crazy over my name, can she? Not that I liked it. Finally something I called annoy her about. 

"Well, well, Granger, I know how much an effect I do have on girls, but I wouldn't have guessed, that simply my name could exite you THAT much already?" I grinned, being very pleased with myself. I mean, how could I not? 

"Shut it off, Malfoy!" she growled and shot me an icy look. She looked sexy when she was angry. 'Ugh, stop lustering over a damn mudblood' I told myself, and drew my attention back to the "conversation". Like, i'd ever have a real conversation with someone as smudgy as Granger. Yeah right. 

"You know I could do other things that could excite you even more, Granger" I said, imitating a seductive tone. 

"I said shut it OFF, Malfoy!" she repeated a little louder and shot me another look. Potty and the Weasel glanced at me too, not trying to interfere since it was right then, when Severus Snape had come in. 

I however didn't care - I'm Snape's most favorite student - and kept trying to get at her."Hey come on, Granger, you know I'm right. You do want me don't you?" Granger's face turned deeply red, and I could tell she was really furious. 

"I SAID SHUT IT FUCKIN' OFF, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! HOW YOU DARE SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU SLIMY GIT, I-" 

Her quite interesting outburst of swear words - i never thought she knew ANY - was of course interrupted by Professor Snape. 

"50 points from Gryffindor for being incredibly disrespectful towards a fellow student" I cracked a laugh at that. Fellow student. Hah. "and 10 points awarded to Slytherin for Mr.Malfoy staying so incredibly calm." I could almost feel that the mudblood and her company were about to explode, and a huge smile crossed myself. Sure, Snape was unfair with the Gryffindors, but who cared about them? I certainly didn't. 

"Oh thank you Professor Snape" I said arrogantly, trying to sound grateful, while I exactly knew i WAS sounding like a slimy git. So what? That's just me! And I'm quite happy with how I am. I know what I want, and I have my ways to get it. And trust me I do get whatever I want. I'm a Malfoy. 

************** 

I almost started to cry. Another 50 points from Gryffindor? And 10 fuckin points FOR SLYTHERIN? FOR STAYING CALM? Hell, I actually had thought I could have a better day than yesterday. Obviously I was wrong. First I had found out that the object of my ever so weird dream had probably been Malfoy. I mean, at the beginning I thought that I had been overreacting or something, but the longer I thought about it, the more I was sure of it. Not only "Draco" means both, snake AND dragon, but also those two animals in my dream were glooming white. Just as Malfoys hair was bleachy blonde and his skin was extraordinarily pale. AND that snake in my nightmare had had silver-blue eyes. Malfoy did too. It was all too obvious. Damn. 

And then, if that hadn't been enough for poor little me, I again had to suffer from a horrible double period potions, had to let damn Malfoy actually get to me - hell how could I ever want an ass like him? - and had points taken from my house. I slowly looked around, to check if any of my housemates were mad at me for causing 100 points off Gryffindor only in the first two days of school. Of course noone was. I mean, that's why I'm so happy about being a Gryffindor, that's why noone, not even Malfoy and company could decrease my happiness about being here at Hogwarts. 

And then - I had almost forgotten about that - I was a Head Girl this year. You wouldn't believe how happy I was about that. What a great honor, for me, Hermione Granger, a muggle born. Today Headmaster Dumbledore would show me and the Head Boy, some boy called David Donovan, from Ravenclaw, the dormities where we will be staying it. I didn't care about the Head Boy. I mean, as long as it's no Slytherin, I'm fine with it. 

It had always been like this, Headboy and Headgirl, having there own common room, an own bathroom, and EACH of us an own bedroom. That was the best part about it. Not having to stay with Lavender and Parvati anymore. I smiled slightly at the thought, but soon stopped, as Snape was still staring at me. And Malfoy was still eyeing me. Ugh. 

I can't remember how I survived that double period. It took horribly long, and feeling Malfoys glance pierce my back didn't make it any easier. But eventually it had to be over, and it finally was. 

I quickly grabbed my books, mumbled a "igottagotodumbledores,seeyoulateryoutwo" to Harry and Ron, and raced down the hallway. And almost ran into someone. Again. 

Malfoy. 

"Why is it, that you always seem to be where I am?" I spat, remembering how he had already managed to torture me in two single days. 

Malfoy bared his teeth. Perfectly white as I noticed. Ugh stop it. 

"Well, well, Granger." He spoke in this annoying meant-to-be-seductive tone again. "Seems like your drawn to me, you know. Very flattering indeed, but remember, your a mudblood, why would i want you?" 

"WHAT TO H-" I started but heI cut me off right away. 

"As much as I'd LOVE to discuss this matter with you, Granger, I UNFORTUNATELY can't!" Malfoy emphasized the words "love" and "unfortunately" in such a haughty manner, it made me shudder of disgust. "Really, I have something far more important to do, than chatting with a filthy mudblood. And I have to get something out of my room before i go to my MEETING. You'll see what i mean. Bye for now and stop staring." 

With a huge winning grin on his face he pushed past me, brushing my shoulder slightly. I shivered but ignored it. If you got something important to do, why did you talk to me in the first place? Bastard! You'll get this back for sure, dirty little thing. 

I kept on cursing Malfoy in my thoughts, and quickly headed to Dumbledores office, as I was eager to finally get my own room. 

************** 

Ah perfect. I had never been able to get to her as much as today. She obviously didn't seem to know what to reply to me. I'm unbeatable. And great. And hot. I couldn't help but smile about my own perfectness. 

Nothing could have improved my mood as fast as Grangers expression when I told her she wanted me. Hah, never would have thought I'd actually get to her with something as simple as that. She obviously didn't care about swear words, insults or anything like that, but as soon as it came to the possibility of her liking me, she got totally furious. Maybe there was some truth behind? No, of course not. She hated me as much as I hated her. Thank god, she did. Ugh, it would annoy me like hell, if that stupid mudblood Gryffindor was in love with me. 

Not that she would have been the only one. With my looks, I of course could have any girl in this school. The Slytherin girls would gladly jump in my bed if i snapped with my fingers, and I knew that Parvati and Lavender, the two Gryffindor whores, were after me. Every girl drooled over me, and thought I was the hottest man ever. I didn't want any of those stupid wenches. None of them was good enough for me, for a Malfoy. 

Shuddering I drew my thoughts back to Granger. Oh, she would be fuming, if she knew what little surprise I had for her. She didn't know it yet, because, if she did, she'd understood my little hint before. 

I grinned, finally reaching my room, grabbed my packed suitcase, and left for my meeting. Ah that little mudblood will be surprised about the nice year she'll have. 

*********** 

Well hope it wasn't too short. please review. I only got 5 reviews so far :(  
Thanks for those who did review me though:  
Punk Alien-Angel, couch-potato, louilacious and animegirl-mika! 

Love you guys!! 

What is the surprise Draco has for Hermione? 

And will she really be "fuming"? 

Read on in Chapter 4! 


	4. Leave me alone now, won't you?

A/N: Wow thanks all of you who reviewed since my last update! 

**Alohomora: **I love D/hr fics too :) But i think that's quite obvious! I'm glad you like my story   
**Kylee: **Awww you made my day, i'm so glad you like thestory. i sure will continue :)  
**animegirl-mike:** Made me really happy by showing you come back and actually keep reading! THANKS!  
**Mione G:** I sure will keep writing! thanks for reviewing!  
**Sex Angel: **There will be sex scenes for sure. I might have to put the story NC-17 then, well i'll see :)  
**Draco: **i love your penname. i mean, how couldn't i? Hehehe  
**layne: **glad you like my story and my herm/draco pic :D i love fade far away btw  
**kathie: **I see I'm already getting more reviews! thanks so much :)  
**Koia: **I'm so happy that you like my story! See, I am continuing now! heh :) 

DISCLAIMER: Nothings mine except the plot, you know that don't you? I WANT DRACO!! lol 

****************  


**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 4: Leave me alone now, won't you?_

I hate him. I really do. I hate him more than anything or anyone else. He tortures me, he harrasses me, he makes fun of my heritage and calls me names. He's being playing his game for six years, and I have the feeling he isn't going to stop until I graduate. And then, being to cruel little death-eater's son he is, he will probably torture me for the rest of my life, threaten me, haunt my dreams. His eyes make me shudder in fear, and his name sends shivers up my spine, as it frightens me. Draco Malfoy. 

I quickly withdrew from these thoughts, and knocked at Albus Dumbledores office-door. When being near the headmaster, I felt no fear. The long white-haired and bearded man somehow had the aura of safety and comfort, just like grandfathers had. The door was opened, and as I stepped in I noticed that apart from Dumbledore, also Professor McGonagall and Snape were there. Okay, McGonagall was Gryffindors house teacher, and I was Head Girl and Gryffindor, so that explained her presence. But what the hell did Snape do here? 

I took a glance around the room, and noticed that the Head Boy wasn't here yet. Weird, since I already been five minutes late. 

"Excuse me, Professor" I started curiously "but why is the Head Boy not here? David Donovan, is it?" 

"Oh, there has been an incident concerning Mr. Donovans parents." Snape spoke up. "Therefore he chose not to attend school this year, and we had to find a new Head Boy. We found him quite quickly. A really bright one to your information." 

I had no time to think about who they had chosen. Who Snape had called a "bright one". Just as I started to wonder, to door snapped open once more, and I spun around. No way. NO FUCKING WAY! 

Draco Malfoy. Once again. 

---------- 

Oh dear, her face was priceless. Absolutely PRICELESS. She looked as if she had swallowed two spiders, excrements and a whole glass of dirty blowflies at once, and was now going to puke in a second. Her eyes were narrowed to almost invisible slits, and still I could see the enourmous hate and disgust in them. That's better than I had thought. Hah. 

"No way. No way!" Granger had eventually regained her voice "I'm sorry Professors, but there's just no way I can do this." 

Professor McGonagall took the word "I know, Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy" she focused me while saying my name "this is going to be a very hard task for both of you. I know that you are quite far from what we may call friends." I smirked. Quite an understatement. 

"Arch-enemies is the word, Professor." Granger muttered, but McGonagall overheard it, and continued. 

"However, there is no possible way of getting our of this, unless you want to leave this school. Being a Head Student is an incredible honor, for both yourself and your house. Grant that honor, and try to solve the problems. There have always been problems between the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin, and it will be your task to lighten up the feelings a bit." 

I groaned. Lighten up, yeah right. That was certainly not what I had in mind. I'm rather going to intensify the fight a bit. Yes, that's what I'm going to do. I looked over to Granger and noticed that her expressions had somewhat softened. She still looked quite disgusted, probably at the thought of sharing a common room anda bathroom with me, but she obviously had accepted the fact that I was Head Boy. I mean, of course she had. Little Miss Granger, know-it-all mudblood bitch would do ANYTHING for school. So of course she would want to be Head Girl. No matter who had been chosen to be Head Boy. Well too bad for her, that I was chosen. Too Bad. 

--------- 

No way, no way, no way. I repeated these two words constantly in my head. The had changed their meaning though. First they meant: No way, I'm not going to do this. After McGonagalls little speech however, it meant: Jesus, there's no way I can change this. Of course I didn't want to leave school. Of course being Head Girl was honorable. And although I did not in any way like the thought, I just had to accept the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my sacred school career with the one person, I hated and feared most. Draco. I mean. Malfoy. 

It was then, that Dumbledore escorted us to our Head Student dorms. We reached a beautiful picture. It showeda fairy under a colorful rainbow. The fairy had endless long golden hair and sparkling green eyes that somehow reminded me of Harry's eyes. I was very engrossed in the beauty of the picture, and was a bit startled when Dumbledore asked us what we'd want as a password. 

"Beauty!" I immediatly uttered, still being mesmerized by the beatiful picture. 

"Stab!" Malfoy shouted, and smirked at me. Hell, how could I have though he'd let ME choose the password. Yeah right. 

Dumbledore shook his head knowingly "I don't think you two will find a compromise on your own will you?" he smiled slighly, and Malfoy and I shook our heads. "So let me then. The password will be 'Stabbed beauty'. Now take a look at your rooms and be sure to get along." With that he left us in front of the picture alone. 

I shook my head in disbelief. 'Stabbed Beauty' how horrible! What an ugly password?! I glanced over at Malfoy, to see him quite content with the password. Coul've guessed that. If anyone was sick enough to like a password like that, it was Malfoy for sure. 

He brushed his fingers to his silver-blonde hair, took a step forward and said with a strong and fierce voice. "Stabbed Beauty!" The picture swung open immediately, and Malfoy vanished. After a few moments - I had still been thinking about the horrible password - I heard a hiss from inside the common room. 

"What is it, Granger, are you going to stand in the hallway forever?" 

"In your dreams, Malfoy" I quickly replied, and followed him. 

----------- 

I have to admit, that Head Student common room looked VERY inviting. Of course i would never entitle it "Beautiful!" as it slipped out of Grangers mouth, but the room was arranged quite appealing. It had - as every common room - a large fireplace. In addition there were two couches, on colored silver and forest green - obviously mine - and the other on in red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Mine was a bit closer to the fireplace, while Granger's stood in the near of the bookcase. Yes, we even had our own little sort of library, and that had obviously caught Granger's attention. Typical! While I though about thepleasentness of the room, little mudblood examined the bookcase for any book she hadn't read so far. I doubt she'll find one. 

Being quite annoyed by Granger, I quickly examined the bathroom - a very large one with a huge tub, a comfortable shower, and two washbasins, each with a large mirror above them, one ornamented with a silver snake, and one with a golden lion. Very nice indeed. My bedroom didn't leave any wishes either. An extremely large bed covered with forest green cushions and a dark silver blanket, and the whole room decorated in green and silver. In the corner I saw my own speaking mirror, and smiled. Yes I could get used to this. Wondering what Granger's room looked like, I came to the conclusion, that it was probably just the same, with Gryffindor colors. 

Stepping back into the common room, I found the filthy mudblood on MY Slytherin couch, being engrossed in reading that beloved book of hers "History of Hogwards". How dare she sitting on MY couch? 

"What has gotten into you MUDBLOOD!" I snarled. 

She barely looked up. "Shut it off Malfoy." 

"Will you NOW sit at you very OWN couch! Bitch!" My anger rose as she still continued looking into her stupid book. 

"Yours is closer to the fireplace Malfoy. I'm cold. As simple as that." 

I couldn't believe she was talking to me like that! As if I was a naive little child. As if she was something better than I was! a MUDBLOOD better then a MALFOY! Being even more infuriated than before I fiercely grabbed her right wrist. She cried out in pain. 

"You." I coldly said "You get on your own couch now. I don't care if you're cold and I don't care if mine is nearer to the fireplace. It is mine, understand that? I don't want a filthy mudblood sitting on my couch?" I pressured her wrist once more, this time even forcefuller. "GOT IT?" Just as she stifled another cry of pain, and mutter a "Yes" I pulled her off my couch violently and hurled her across the room. 

She crashed against the bookshelf, causing a few large books to fall on her head. Who cared. I didn't ask her to sit on MY couch. Stupid bitch. 

*********** 

Will Draco stay so violent? 

What is Hermione going to do about it? 

Read on in Chapter 5! 


	5. You sexy thing, I hate you!

A/N: Here's the fifth Chapter! I can't go on with the story until August 24th, cause I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and i don't have internet access there! I hope when I come I have a lot more reviews :D Shout outs to recent reviewers: 

**Kylee: **Glad to see you coming back :) See I'm continuing!  
**Xhen: **Ho wcan you not like Draco? Hehe ;) I know, he's quite an asshole but he's so SHEXY! hehehe  
**Sex Angel: **Thanks for continuing to read! Draco sure wants here, but he doesn't realize it...YET! The tension needs to build :) 

DISCLAIMER: Nothings mine except the plot, you know that don't you? I still want Draco! :) 

****************  


**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 5: You sexy thing, I hate you! _

I rubbed my head in disbelief. This was even getting worse. Now Malfoy wasn't even content with harrassing me anymore. No, he even had to hurt me physically. My head hurt like hell, and my wrist burned as if it was on fire. I examined it, and found several bruises, probably caused by his fingernails digging into my skin. 

How could he be so cruel? I mean, I always knew he was a disgusting, annoying and evil little brat, but as much as I hated him, I never thought he could actually HURT me? After all, he wasn't a death eater yet, was he? No, I'd seen him wearing a shirt, and hadn't seen a dark mark on his arm. 

It didn't matter anyway. He was pure evil, and he had proved that just two minutes ago. I was sure, right after graduation he'd get that damned dark mark, and then hunt and kill all those muggle-born witches and wizards. Including me. 

I shuddered again, and decided to go to my bedroom. At least he wouldn't bother me there. Wouldn't grab my wrist, or push me, sending me through the whole room. As quickly as I could, I got up, put the books back into the bookshelf, and grabbed my "Hogwards: A History". I wouldn't go on reading however, as I noticed that I was getting a strong headache, and sleep would do it much better. If my healing sleep won't be disturbed by Malfoy that is. Malfoy offending me, Malfoy hurting me, Malfoy - killing me. There! The nightmares are starting already! And I'm not even asleep. Damn that fucking bastard! Damn him, and his bloody family! Malfoy - as if he had heard my curses - snarled something, but I simply igored it and left to my room. 

------ 

As soon as she noisily crashed into the bookshelf, I regretted it. I mean, of course I did not feel sorry about it. Not about hurting her. She had somewhat deserved it, sitting there on my property. And still I regretted it. Why? I'm angry about myself. For losing control over myself. Yeah, that's a good one. A Malfoy always has to keep cool. Even when hurting someone. And I had screamed and yelled at her, like a child who had lost its toy. Ugh. I wanted to slap myself for that. 

I glanced at her sideways and noticed, that she was getting up, rubbing her head and groaning slightly. Hell that stupid little thing even put all the books back into the cupboard, while she was having the worst headache she'd probably ever had. Her wrist must have caused her pain too, it was bruised and scratched, all read and blue. But who am I, to think about her physical condition? Who am I to care about the mudbloods feelings? I didn't need to ponder for the answer. Of course. Because I had caused the pain. Duh. 

But then again, I still shouldn't care. I was an important purebred wizard, heir to the dark lord. And she was an irrelevant damned mudblood bitch, so I had nothing to worry about. And I still worried. I couldn't understand it. 

Granger inhaled sharply and walked over to her own beroom. 

"Hey, Granger-" I started in a very low voice. She didn't hear it. 

"Granger look," I muttered again. "I didn't want to hurt you! Granger! I'm sorry!" I spoke up a tiny bit, but my voice still was too low, as she vanished into her room, obliviant to my speaking. THANK GOD! What the hell has gotten into me?! I had apologized?! I mean, a Malfoy should never ever apologize. And I had done it. Even worse, I had just said "sorry" to a filthy mudblood! What on this fucking earth is wrong with me? 

------- 

When I woke, I wasn't feeling much better. My head hurt, just like the night before, but my the bruises on my wrist looked better. I didn't get enough sleep though, since Malfoy had haunted my dreams, just like I had feared. 

I glanced at my alarm clock, and noticing it was only 6 am, I decided to take a refreshing shower. I quickly took clean clothes and a huge red/golden Gryffindor tower, and headed towards the bathroom, humming a simple melody. I had always been very fond of a morning shower, and after it I would finally get to talk to Ron and Harry again. Yes, that would be nice for a change, breakfast with my friends! 

Just when I wanted to enter the bathroom the door slowly opened, and Malfoy stepped out. In nothing bad a forest green towel around his wait. And damn, he looked sexy. He had grown to a full-featured man, with quite good built muscles, nicely shaped abs, and all. Even though he was extraordinary pale, it didn't look sick on him, just very - I couldn't find a word to describe it. My gaze turned up to is equally pale face, finding his eyes set on my own. His eyes - a silver-blue swirl, with that evil twist in-between. Eyes, that seemed to pierce you. Eyes I had seen in my dream. In addititon his currently wet silverblonde hair was now hanging into his eyes, tousled in a very appealing way.Yes, Draco Malfoy looked sexy. But it was still him, Malfoy. 

When realizing just who's outer appeareance I was pondering about, I suddenly snapped back into reality. Malfoy still stood right in front of me, and he now seemed even closer than before. His piercing eyes were still fixed into mine, and our noses almost touched. Malfoy let out a snarl. 

Startled, I winced, but then putting all my courage together, I clutched my fists and hissed at him. 

"Get out of my way, Malfoy, as your obviously done with your shower. And don't dare to touch me again, you piece of filth, or you'll pay for it." 

This time it was me who pushed him. Out of the way that is. As I touched his shoulders, and shivered slightly. I quickly entered the bathroom, closed the door behind me, and spoke a locking spell. Phew. Good start girl. Keep this up, and he might leave you alone. 

--------- 

Bloody hell no! This can't be happening! Can it? Did I just get threatened by the filthy mudblood? And had I actually not replied? God, what will this be leading to? This is not me, not the Draco Malfoy I always had been. I mean, if I still was as I always had been, why had I been standing nose-to-nose with Granger, being too engrossed to admire her perfectly-shaped body, her just-right-sized tits, and her deeply brown eyes? Why had I let her threaten me, and not even answered, just for not breaking the moment, we'd shared? Hell, why was I even thinking, we've had a moment? Mudblood and me, Draco Malfoy? 

A whole bunch of question, and no answer at all. I didn't know what to think. The only explanation I came up with was mental sickness. Yeah I must be crazy, acting like that. And I could only hope that my father would not dicover about my behaviour. I mean, I always act as if I'm kind of the casle, but deep inside, I do fear my father. No, not fear. Look up to. Just as a look up to Lord Voldemort. 

Trying to push my problems behind, I quickly performed the drying spell on myself and my hair and my body, put my robes on, and wanted to leave for breakfast. Early. I had never been early for anything. Ugh, to hell with it, the let it be the first time. 

Right when I was about the climb though the picture whole, I heard a shrill scream. 

*********** 

So this is my lame attempt for a cliffhanger. Quite stupid isn't it? 

What is the scream about?  
Does Draco even want to know? 

Coming up sooner or later in Chapter 6! 


	6. What can I do for you?

A/N: Ah back from vacation! I came back today, and I had a lovely holiday in Spain :) As promised here's the next chapter! Having plenty ideas here! Thanks for all the reviews too! 

**Kylee: **Aww you still reading! Thanks, thanks! New chapter here!  
**Draco's one and only: **If Draco will help? Just read :)  
**YSM: **Hope i didn't really kill you? lol. Here ya go!  
**mariella: **here's 6th chapter! hope you enjoy! took long because of my holiday!  
**Sex Angel:** Draco's not a peeping tom, YET! There sure are "nice" scenes to come :)  
**Mistress Desdemona**: Glad you liked the chap title! 

DISCLAIMER: Nothings mine except the plot, you know that don't you? Me want DRACO! 

****************  


**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 6: What can I do for you?_

Finally alone! And without Malfoy! Ugh, it really was worse than expecting. Until now he had completely annoyed me every second I had spent in the Head rooms. I still felt very proud of myself though. In the end I had luckily kept my principles and not let Malfoy get to me. 

Even better, I had actually managed to make him absolutely speechless. I grinned at the memory of his face. His gray eyes, shortly before engrossed with mine, had glared at me in disbelief and is nose had twitched dangerously. And he hadn't replied. He hadn't even reacted when I pushed him out of my way. I couldn't quite explain why he had reacted that way, but I certainly liked it alot. Malfoy without his voice. Hah! 

Very self-satisfied I stood infront of the huge mirrors and started to undress myself. Right when shirt and skirt fell I froze. I looked into the mirror in front of me, and saw a green-silver snake right behind me. It hissed evilly swirled it's split tongue. 

First I was totally petrified, could neither move nor speak. But then life came back to me, and I screamed. Screamed with al my might. 

I heard the door shake, and someone mumble "Alohomora!" and then my saviour stepped in. No, not saviour, rather worst nightmare. Worst AFTER an aggressive deadly snake. 

------ 

A snake! My god, how could the stupid little brat actually be afraid of snakes! And she had really screamed from the top of her lungs, because of such a beautiful little animal! I snickered. 

"God, Granger, why make such a hullabaloo out of nothing?" I asked her smirking. She didn't reply and suddenly I noticed she was standing in front of in me nothing but her underwear. Satin and lace black. Uhh. "Granger? You know if you wanted a good fuck, you could just have told me?" But Granger still didn't reply. I followed her gaze and found her still looking at that tiny little snake. 

"Uhh, Malfoy, could you just stop with the macho stuff and put that, uhh, THING away." she said in a shaky voice. 

Now this was something nice for a change. Granger REALLY was in fear. And most likely she would do ALOT for me to put the snake away. 

"What do I get for it?" 

Granger still didn't take her eyes off the little serpent. "Fuck you, Malfoy!" 

"You'll fuck me for it? Geeze, didn't expect you to go that far! A little blow-job or something would be enough you know?"   
  
She finally turned her eyes to me, and - not that i was surprised - they were filled with hate. "You fucking know I meant it as an insult! Asshole!" 

"So? It sounded like a nice offer?" Her nose twitched angrily as I said this, and then I gladly noticed that he again shrieked in fear. The cute little serpant had come a tiny bit closer to her. "PUT THAT THING AWAY FROM ME, MALFOY!" she screamed. 

"Granger, I already said, that-" This time I was cut off by a death cold stare, and her voice just as icy. 

"I bet you put it in there! Should have realized that earlier! Snakes - Slytherin - you. Hard to see, isn't it? Fucking bastard!" 

I arched an eyebrow. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Who HAD put the snake in there? It certainly wasn't me. But who else? The person who did, didn't necessarily need to come in here. Snakes can be sent somewhere. Anyway, I couldn't think of anyone who would send Granger I snake. Someone Slytherin of course, as snakes are our symbol. But that someone had to have a reason. Snakes were expensive, and not TOO easy to get. Suddenly I knew who had sent it. Pansy of course. Probably jealous that Granger gets to share the dormities with me. I smirked. 

"You're by far not important enough for me, to think about how to scare you" I snarled. "I didn't send it, believe me or not. Fact is, the snakes here, you are here, and I'm here. You don't have your wand-" I quickly snatched her wand from the closet "and so you obviously need MY help. I ask you again, what do I get?" 

---- 

To hell with him! I mean, what game was he playing?! "What do I get?" Oh, fuck him! What did he even want from me? Better find out about that one!  
  
"God Malfoy, what could you possibly WANT from me?" 

He just smiled and his eyes danced playfully. Was he flirting with me? Nah, impossible. He bit his lower lip, and pretended to think deeply. And looked quite sexy while doing so. GOD! I'm insane! I suddenly realized I was STILL only wearing underwear, so I quickly grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around me. A Slythering towel. Sheesh, did everything have to go wrong at the same time? 

Malfoy chuckled quietly and scratched his head. "I have quite a good idea actually. Something that embaresses you, and does my reputation good." 

I arched my left eyebrow. God, what did the slimy git have in mind? "Oh is that so?" I asked suspicously. 

"Yeah." he said almost sheepishly, and smiled in that stupid trademark Malfoy smirk. "How about you announce to the whole school that - in your opinion - I'm the sexiest guy in the whole school?"  
  
My eyes widened "You're SO NOT! And I'm not going to say that!" 

He grinned again. GOD! "Okay then. Have a nice shower, Granger!" He attempted to leave the bathroom and I somehow panicked. He still had my wand! Without my wand I was lost, the snake was coming closer each moment. 

"WAIT! Whatever you want! I'll say it!" 

He spun around and laughed out lout. "Tonight, at dinner?" 

"Tonight at dinner." I muttered. 

"Don't try to cheat, Granger! I'll keep out little friend here, just in case. With that he picked up the snake, and left with it. 

Good lord, what have I gotten myself into? 

*********** 

Will Hermione really say it?  
And will Draco make her do OTHER things? 

Coming up sooner or later in Chapter 7! (Gimme 10 review at least!) 


	7. Like I said, you're not sexy at all!

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 7: Like I said, you're not sexy at all!_

Back in my room, I practically was about to hit myself for being so stupid! God, why did I make that stupid deal with stupid Malfoy? Why? Why hadn't I just walked out of that damn bathroom, and ignored that silly snake. Because _I_ was silly. Totally silly! 

I recalled my reflections from earlier. About being lonely, and not having a boyfriend. I was sure that this had to do with my silly behaviour. The snake had been the perfect excuse for someone to rescue me. My knight in armour. Hah. And who had "rescued" me? Malfoy out of all people! Ugh, I really could have walked away! It was still a mystery to me, why I actually hadn't! Because Malfoy had to some extent been FLIRTING with me? No, for sure not. Apart from the fact, that someone like Malfoy would never flirt with someone like me, I wouldn't have liked it anyway, right? And then the stupid deal! And I had actually agreed to it! Malfoy - the hottes guy ever, yeah right. He so wasn't!  
  
Well, I'd just forget about it! The silly deal shouldn't bother me anyway. I'd just say it in that mockingly laughing tone, so that everyone would see I was only being sarcastic. Yeah, that could actually be quite amusing! A smile crept onto my face. 

"Yeah, Hermione, that could be REAL fun." I told myself, trying not to laugh out loud. "And with Ron's or Harry's help..." An idea had silently popped up in my head and I needed one of my best friends to help me with it! 

Gathering all my books and school stuff, I hurriedly ran down to the great hall. To finally get something for bbreakfast. And of course to talk to Harry and Ron afterwards. Yeah, I definitely had to talk to them. 

---------- 

The day went by extremely fast, and I constantly congratulated myself about being such a smart and clever, not to forget sexy man. And of course Pansy was congratulating me too. 

"Ohhh Dracie, you did so great! I had sent it there, you're right!" she purred. "I wanted to scare her, the stupid bitch! I was so mad, that she shares her dorms with my baby! Not that I'm jealous or anything! But my baby has to stay with a mudblood! A MUDBLOOD!" 

I smirked slightly. Pansy could be a very annoying bitch sometimes, really. And she always acted as if she was my girlfriend. She wasn't bad-looking at all. Shoulder-length blonde hair, with big silky curls, and big blue eyes. And although her face, especially her nose, looked a little pug-like, you could still say she was looking quite pretty to some extent. Still, I'd never go out with her, the Yule Ball had been enough for me by far. She was okay-looking, but as dumb as a donkey. And, as I already mentioned, annoying as hell! 

"Dracie baby-" And she always called me Dracie. I mean, come on! DRACIE! It sounds horrible! 

Pansy continue babbling about how great I was - not that I minded - and I thought about tonight's dinner. I was anxious to see how Granger would announce my good looks. Imagining the mudblood turning red in embaressment, and Potty and Weasley glaring at her in disbelief made me grin. Then again, she'd probably tell the two of them. But who cares anyway. She'd make a big big fool out of herself, in front of the whole school! 

Parkinson was still having her monolog about me. Stupid little bitch. 

"Go away, Pansy." 

She looked at my a bit hurt."What?" 

"Go away. I want to be alone now." 

"Oh okay, sweetheart, I understand! You need your rest don't you?" 

I didn't reply. Go away bitch, geeze. 

"Dracie baby, I'll see you at dinner later okay?"  
  
She placed a kiss on my cheek, and left my room. When the door closed, I whiped my cheek in disgust. I was NOT her boyfriend, couldn't she understand that? 

----------- 

"Okay, thanks sweeties, this is going to be absolutely wonderful." I smiled broadly and gave Harry and Ron a warm hug. 

It's really nice to have best friends. Even, when they're spending most of their time with their wonderful good-looking model girlfriends, you still can let them help you with a clever little get-back-to-stupid-Malfoy plan. It would be perfect, absolutely. We had discussed each detail of the plan in the Gryffindor common room for hours, and we had come to the conclusion, that Harry would be helping me. He wasn't getting in too big trouble anyway, and Ron's mom was still mad at her son for several detensions. So Harry was best choice. 

It was finally dinner time, and the 5 of us - Ginny and Parvati would play a tiny part in the plan too - headed down to the great hall expectantly. When sitting down at our table, I glanced over to the Slytherin table, and found Malfoy staring it me intensely. When our eyes met, he lifted his right eyebrow mockingly, smirked and - winked at me? If it hadn't been Malfoy, I sure would have found that intriguing, but as it HAD been Malfoy, I was sure I was hallucinating. 

Suddenly I heard Harry 's loud coughing next to me, and knew that was the sign. It was starting. The plan! Ginny and Parvati noticed it too, and we all snickered. 

Right then, a few eggs, tomatos, a bit chocolate pudding and pumpkin juice - Harry's part had been hexing them - flew all threw the hall and ended - just as planned - on Malfoy. The eggs and the chocolate pudding caused his usually oh-so-perfect blonde hair to stick together in a very un-appealing way, and he was dripping with pumpkin juice: Morever the tomatoes and another few eggs were smudged all over his face and his expensive robe. He looked absolutely ridiculous, and most of the students were already laughing like crazy, although there was still more to come! Just the right moment for my occurence. 

I stood up and opened my mouth exaggeratedly, pretending to be in a big shook, and then cried out in my best sarcastic voice. 

"Oh my god, Ginny and Parvati!" I gasped for everyone to hear. "You knew how I wasn't so sure about this, but now I am, Draco Malfoy IS the sexiest MAN in the whole wizard world!" 

*********** 

Will Draco let Hermione get away with that?  
If not, what will he do about it? 

Coming up sooner or later in Chapter 8! 


	8. How can one tame a lioness?

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like. And you know, I heart reviews. Totally! Heh. 

**serasivad: **well, i rather love draco in character, so i try my best not to make him OOC :)  
**Lyra: **Hope you're not mad yet ;)  
**IvoryClover0: **Tada, here you go, next chapter :)  
**Cory:**yes, well Draco definitely is sexiest man alive eh?  
**Sex Angel:** He has a nice little plan in his pretty little head :)  
**amanda:** hope you still enjoy  
**TzAmZ: **i'll email you asap, cuz of beta-reading. that would be really lovely!  
**Jess: **well didn't have you waiting long eh? :) Enjoy CH.8 

DISCLAIMER: Plots mine, and Draco? Well he's mine too - in my dreams. In real, Ms Rowling owns him and all the others. 

**************** 

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 8: How can one tame a lioness?_

How could she? How could she humiliate me like that in front of the whole school? Make me look like a complete utter fool? I knew the answer, I knew it exactly. Because I had done this to her countless times before. I had called her names, played tricks on her, made jokes about her, and have all of my fellow Slytherins laugh about her hysterically. And adding to that, I had _hit_ her, just a night before. Practically, it was all my very own fault, but I was still furious. I really wanted to get back to her, but how? Make jokes about her? She was used to that. Humiliate her friends? She was used to that too. _Hit _her again? Not even I'm like that. But how? How? 

I thought crept up my mind, that I quickly chased away. But it came again. And again. Maybe the idea wasn't so bad after all? Maybe I should really make her fall for me? It would be kind of a challenge for me to, and that was probably a nice side effect. Granger wasn't as easy to get as all the other bitches. 

Yea, actually it was a very brilliant idea. It make her fall in love with me. And then i'd finally be able to get to her. Some good snogging wouldn't be bad either. But I didn't plan on going all the way with her. I mean, not with that filth! Humilating her, yes. Dirty myself? Definitely no! But I will make her beg for me. And then I'll throw her away, just like she deserves it! The filthy mudblood! 

--------------- 

Oh my god, that must have been one of the best moments in my entire life! Malfoy's expression was incredibly, indescribably hilarious! He looked so shocked, surprised, mad, fuming and fooled at once. I had never been as amused as in this particular moment. 

I found it a little weird though, that I didn't give me his death stare. He just kept sitting there for quite a while, practically daydreaming, and then he stormed out of the Great Hall. He was probably going to have a shower, but then again, he could just have used a cleaning or drying charm. Well, I'd find out about that later, when I was back in my, I mean our, dormitories. 

But for now, I just had to stay in the Great Hall. Everyone, except the Slytherins , was in best mood, and ost of them still laughing like crazy. Especially Ron and Harry were not quieting down. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement, and I _think _I even saw McGonagall hide a small grin. I wouldn't bet on that one, but it really looked quite like it. 

Snape, however, looked quite the opposite. And 'angry' would really have been an understatement. He looked absolutely furious. Even more than that. And right now he promptly proceeded towards our very own Gryffindor table. But of course we had taken care of this. That's why we had split the plan. I mean, of course Snape _knew_ we were responsible of Malfoy's little accident, but there was no way in hell he could prove it. 

He obviously wanted to try however, and abruptly stopped in front of us. 

"Explain yourselves." 

I put on my most innocent face, and blinked. "Explain what exactly, Professor?" 

"The situation, Ms Granger." he said, gritting his teeth. "Explain." 

I grinned inwardly. Of course I had seen this coming. And of course I had prepared my answer. Points taken off or not I just had to make him angrier. And I knew exactly what to say, to do so. 

"Well, Professor Snape, me, and all of my Gryffindor house mates, were sitting here, enjoying our lovely dinner, when Mr. Malfoy decided to put on his little _show_. It obviously went wrong, the poor thing. He looked _horrible_, don't you think?" 

He glared at me in disbelief, probably wondering since when I have gotten so bold. He's be surprised if he knew _how_ bold I could be. Hah. And I definitely liked being like this. Snape would probably the one seeing most of new and bold Hermione Granger. And take most points off Gryffindor for it. 

"10 points off Gryffindor for flat lies directed to a Professor." he snarled, and left. 

There, I knew it. But I really didn't care at all. And neither did the other Gryffindors. We'd win all the points back in other classes, and especially in Quidditch matches. And making Snape very angry was definitely worth a few points. Heh. 

-------------- 

Late at night I finally heard her coming back to the common room. When I heard her melodic voice mutter a quiet "Stabbed Beauty" I quickly got up and pretended to check out to bookshelf. That was my first step. Making her think I was a bookwork, too. 

She barely glanced at me, and I could tell she was grinning inwardly. She had that slight twitch around her mouth corners, as if she was about to break down laughing. Quickly grabbing a book, she sat down on her couch, pulling her blanked over her knees, and began reading quickly. 

"You can sit on my couch, if you're cold." I said, trying my best to sound nice and sincere. 

She raised her eyes to me, and arched her eyebrow. 

"Yeah right, Malfoy. Do you think I'm _that_ stupid? You're obviously up to something! I mean, who wouldn't be, after such an _incident_." With that she giggled hopelessly, and I almost lost my cool. Luckily I didn't. I tried to sound very sweet, and finally replied. 

"Well actually, _Hermione_, I'm not at all up to something, as you chose to call it. I just wanted to be nice, for a change. And I see you're feeling cold. 

It made me feel good, seeing how she cringed, when I used her first name. I had never done that, and she knew that. And she was obviously quite impressed by it, since it took her quite a while to respond. 

"I don't think I can trust you at all, Malfoy." 

"Try me." I simply said, and smiled sincerely, or better what I _imagined_ sincerely, at her. 

------------- 

That was _not_ happening. No, no, and no. Not happening at all. Malfoy was definitely not flirting with me. Or was he? That was just typical for me. Minutes earlier, I had been so content with playing that little trick on him, and now? Now I was _again_ falling for his stupid flirtatious games. Damn. 

Of course he was up to something. A blind, deef and mute monkey could tell that, it was absolutely obvious. And still I was flirting back! Flirting with _Malfoy_, god forbid! Why did he have to look so damn sexy anyway? How did he manage to change in such a way, just during the summer holidays? And why the hell did he know how exactly he had to smile, to make me give in, no matter what he said? God, I hated him. So much. 

Try me' he had said. Well, okay. I will try you, Malfoy. I certainly will. 

"Okay." I slowly said, and stood up, walking over to his goddamn couch. And then the git actually dared to touch me. God! Almost casually - where did he learn to do something like _that_ casually? - he slid his arm around my waist, and looked at me. I still don't know why i didn't just wriggle out of his arm, but I just stayed there, not moving, and looked him straight in the eye. I sure as hell was determined not to show any emotions. 

He, however, didn't move either. He just kept gazing into my eyes. His own were with absolutely no expression. No anger, no excitement, no anything. It was almost scary but to some part also intriguing. And it was killing me, just to stand there, doing _nothing_. 

"Let go of me." I hissed. 

"Move away, if you want." 

"Let go." 

"Move away." 

"Malfoy-" I began, and suddenly he quieted me. 

*********** 

Lame lame, very lame cliffhanger eh!? 

  
Well, how did Malfoy manage to shut Hermione up?  
  
And how will she react? 

Coming up sooner or later in Chapter 9! 


	9. What the hell do you want from me?

A/N: Chapter 9 for you to red (and review!). Hope you like it! 

**Sex Angel: **I knew i took long *sniff* I really do love writing this, but i sometimes just find the time. Grr.  
**Lizzie-star08: **Good guess. Glad you like the story.  
**mo: **Well its always alternating. Mione - Draco - Mione - Draco ...  
**amanda: **they'll move pretty soon. I just want to build up a bit more tension :)  
**sk8er girl: **sorry for taking so long. hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
**TzAmz: **Wrote ya :) It sucks that they don't allow NC-17 anymore!  
**Abby Rose: **Here you go, Chapter 9!  
**Lyra: **Yeeeeeeeees! Hehe.   
**Tiffany: **More is alway good, isn't it?  
**Malfoys Mistress: **Now I finally did! Hope you like!  
**Kiki Malfoy: **Thanks for reading! Here's another chapter!  
**Larhenna: **Very good guess. He actually did :) I'm glad you like my style, enjoy Chapter 9! 

DISCLAIMER: Draco's MINE! Not! Damn. He belongs to JKR, just like all others. 

**************** 

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 9: What the hell do you want from me?_

I kissed her. I just did it. When she was glaring at me furiously, I quickly leaned in and pressed my lips onto hers harshly. She stiffened, and I could practically feel how shocked she was, and I knew she was trying to break away. I however had already moved my hand up to her head, and kept her pressed against me. Her lips were very soft and, being so close to her, I could tell she smelled like roses. After a while she suddenly relaxed - or gave up trying to break away- and I carefully - hell why am i being _careful_? - opened my mouth, and slipped my tongue into hers. 

And, god, it was good. And she _responded_! The mudblood actually responded, she kissed me as if putting every ounce of passion she had, into it. Her tongue started to explore every crevice of my own open mouth, and as Granger almost playfully slipped her tongue over mine, I let out an unvoluntary moan from deep back in my throat. 

Hell, I was enjoying it alot! Granger, however, obviously realized _who _she was kissing, and suddenly pushed me away. And slapped me. Lord, she _slapped me _right across my face. Me! A _Malfoy!_

"You asshole, what did you do _that_ for?!" she spat at me, and without even waiting for my reply, she rushed to her bedroom. 

And what did _I_ do? I just kept standing there, almost petrified, and leered at her, as she walked out of the common room. God, what had come into me? I actually wanted to make her fall for _me_, and what had happened? I almost did the opposite! I lusted after her. After the filthy mudblood! I simply knew I did, although I'd never admit that to myself, let alone to anyone else! But I _knew _it, deep inside myself, I knew. I just hadn't been able to resist her, when she was so close to me. Moreover I had actually _enjoyed _kissing her. And did I ever! 

--------- 

Shit, shit, _shit_! How stupid am I? Can anyone be more stupid than I am? I guess not. I'm a complete utter fool , really. I mean, what else should I call myself, I just let my worst enemy - the one and only who has tortured me since I was 11 - kiss me. He _kissed me_, and it took me a long, passionate, breathtaking time of a kiss, to actually push him away. 

And god, that kiss was good. It wasn't that I was so inexperienced, but I had never been kissed like _that_. Maybe it was, because Malfoy was such a bad boy, or because it was simply a wrong thing to kiss him, but god, I had _enjoyed _it! 

That was what angered me the most. I had liked that goddamn kiss! Ever since he had slipped that tongue of his into my mouth, I had enjoyed it, more than anything else in this world. It was insane really. I hated him with every fiber of my body, and yet I had actually responded to his kiss. To _Malfoy's kiss_ for god's sake. 

The stupid asshole now probaby got a kick out of my weakness. I bet he immediately went down to his stupid Slytherin common room, and told all his "friends" how I'm longing for him. How I, prude, ugly and stupid mudblood Hermione Granger, fell for the sexgod Draco Malfoy. And hell, he was god! How did that git learn to _kiss _like that? Impossible that Parkinson tought him. And she wasn't even his girlfriend. 

Did he have a girlfriend? Not that I cared, no, not at all. I was just wondering. Really! But did he? Not that I knew of. Weird, concidering his extraordinary good looks. Ugh, I really shouldn't have these thoughts _at all_. Malfoy and good looking. If Harry and Ron could hear me right now, they'd probably faint in an instant. And there reaction would be _more _normal, than the way I was acting. Fancying your archenemy, god what has come into me? Not that I'm _fancying _him. I just find him sexy right? God , I shouldn't even find him goodlooking! Everyone in Gryffindor would bloody _laugh_ at me! 

But noone would ever find out. Noone! 

------- 

It took me a really long time to calm down. I first thought about going to the common room, just for getting some distraction, but that also had the possibility of meeting Pansy. And she was the last person I wanted to see right now. Her gushing, blabbering and swooning would probably just have increased my anger. 

Or rather nervousness. I was nervous because I had lost my cool. Hell, I was turning into a goddamn freak, pacing around the common room, talking in a stream of conciousness, and that to myself. 

If my father knew about that incident, he'd probably roast me alive. _'Kissing that mudblood, what did you think? Did you think at all?'_ he would most likely say. And certainly something similar to _'You're such a disgrace to the family name.'_ But he would never find out. Noone besides me and Granger knew about it anyway, and I was sure _she _wouldn't tell anyone about it. Of course she wouldn't. Potty and the Weasel would flip. Her innocent little Granger, attracted to overall bad boy, Draco Malfoy. I even had to smile when thinking of _their _reaction. It definitely could be fun. But it would never hapen. Neither I nor Granger would ever let that little sectret out. 

So there was evidently no danger for me. That little kiss wouldn't have any consequences, and I didn't have to regret it. Not that I did, anyway. No way. It was one of the best kisses I had ever had, if not th best. I wasn't that experienced anyway, and the kiss with Granger had just been incredible. Maybe because she was not exactly the right girl for me. A forbidden fruit? 

Forbidden Fruit. I liked that term for describing Granger. It suited her. And, hell, she was forbidden. If my father knew about it, he'd disown me, and if I was disowned - especially because of a mudblood - Voldemort would be after me as well. And where would I turn to? My mother was my fathers toy. And all of my damned relatives are death eaters for gods sake. I'd be all alone. And that's why he couldn't under all circumstances find out about any incidents concerning Granger and me. 

And he wouldn't find out. Granger wouldn't tell anyone. She'd never do that. Never. 

------- 

"United we stand." I quietly spoke that password and stepped through the picture hole into Gryffindors common room. Unfortunately noone was there. Harry and Ron probably had Quidditch practice, what where were the other girls? Where was Ginny? God, not even Neville was present, and I really needed a distraction. 

I sat down and the coach, and started reading in "Hogwarts: A History" for a while, but for the first time since I came to Hogwarts, I couldn't concentrate on the book. My thoughts kept drifting away. To Malfoy of course. And to that stupid kiss. 

Why was I thinking about it so much anyway? Even if it was good, it was just a kiss. One of many I had shared so far. Shared with various, different boys, from different houses. I admit it was the first one shared with a Slytherin. So what? It isn't that extraordinary. Maybe i'd forget it, if I kissed another Slytherin. But who? Crabbe and Goyle - impossible. Blaise Zabini maybe. Yeah, he was't that bad looking, either. Not as good as Malfoy however. I just couldn't help thinking about him. 

And he _was _goodlooking. Why deny something so obvious! He had these intriguing eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. And very nice hair. The way he didn't slick it back anymore, but let it fall loosely over his forehead, god it made him look good. Hell, why couldn't he someone else. Someone suitable for her. Someone _other than Malfoy_, for god's sake. I cursed myself for thinking about him all the time. If the kiss hadn't happen, I wouldn't even be thinking like that. But it happened. I knew what kissing Malfoy was like, and I'd sure have a hard time ignoring the urge to do it _again_. And I had to spend that whole bloody year with him! 

"God." I spoke aloud, being incredibly annoyed with myself. "Why did I let Malfoy kiss me?" 

"You did _what_?" 

*********** 

And yet again, another lame cliffhanger! 

  
Who heard Hermiones ponderings?  
  
And will this mysterious someone let the word spread? 

Coming up sooner or later in Chapter 10! 


	10. I'll show you what I'm capable of!

A/N: Chapter 10 is here! Know it took awfully long, but I hope you still like! 

My thanks for reviewing Chapter 9 goes to: **Christina**, **SlytherinAngel45**, **sk8er girl,** **Lizzie-star08,** **TeamRocket Sapphire**, **Sex Angel**, **TzAmZ**, **Lady-Willowish**, **Christina**, **SaRha**, **Abby Rose**, **Larhenna**, **radioactive-kitten**, **Byrentti**, **shannon**! Thanks all of you! 

A special special thanks for my beta-reader Jamie, you rock! J 

DISCLAIMER: Draco's MINE! Not! Damn. He belongs to JKR, just like all others. 

**************** 

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 10: I'll show you what I'm capable of!_

I finally got up and went down to the Slytherin common room. Being alone in the Head Boy /Head Girl dorms wasn't any fun, when Granger wasn't there. Hell, there I go again, thinking about the stupid mudblood. That's exactly why I decided to go to the common room, in spite of Pansy, or all the other annoying bitches. 

"Hey Draco, what's up?" 

I looked up, and saw it was Blaise Zabini, who was talking to me. He was quite nice, and I always got along quite good with him. We had a lot in common too. We were both from very rich and old wizard families, we were both only child's, and we were also both incredibly good looking. Blaise wasn't as appealing as I of course – no one was - but he also had quite a number of girls running after him. I flopped down onto the couch next to him and sighed loudly. 

"Nothing much, Blaise. Thank God Parkinslut isn't here." 

Blaise grinned at me. "She really can be annoying, eh? But I swear, she has other qualities. Trust me." 

"I wouldn't know that." Hell, I'd never sleep with filth like that. Pansy Parkinson. Ugh, kissing her had been disgusting enough. She's such a bloody whore. Why would I even want to have sex with someone as overused as Pansy. Yuck! I'd rather have sex with Gra- wow I didn't just think that, I simply didn't, and about a mudblood? God, I'm really going mental. 

"God Draco, you still think you're too good for any girl around here?" Blaise interrupted my thoughts. "Really, if you keep acting like this, you'll die as a virgin!" 

"Oh will you fuck off, Blaise. That's ridiculous." 

"You're ridiculous, buddy. If you don't want any of the Slytherins, I can understand that. They are quite the whores." We both grinned. "But there's other houses too, you know." 

I looked up, surprised. "Are you suggesting I' just go and sleep with some Ravenclaw or _Hufflepuff_?" 

"Possibly." He looked at me deviously. "You know, there's still _Gryffindor_." 

"Are you _insane_?" A _Gryffindor_? What was Blaise thinking? That was absolutely absurd! I'd never go around sleeping with some random Gryffindor, and additionally none of those chicks would ever be _willing _to have sex with me. I could try, with Granger though. Fuck, there I go again. I have to stop thinking about here. "It's nonsense, Blaise. We hate them, they hate us. And none of those goody-goody two shoes girlies would ever want to sleep with me, ya know." 

"Don't count on that, bud. I know that the Lavender Brown chick really has the hots for you. And you have to admit; Granger really looks quite intriguing too. And you could even piss of Pott-"  
  
"_Are you insane_, Blaise?" I repeated. " A bloody _mudblood_? I would never, never-"  
  
"Oh come on, Draco!" he interrupted me. "Who cares, as long as she's a good lay? I bet she is." 

"Like I said, I wouldn't know about that. And hell I don't care." Angrily I stood up, and left for my Head Boy dormitory again. Wonderful, just now when I'm trying to _get rid _of the thoughts about Granger, Blaise starts suggesting me to sleep with her. Peachy! Just peachy! 

------- 

"You did what?" 

I spun around, and looked straight into Seamus's hazel brown eyes. Wonderful, really! I hadn't wanted anyone to find out about my little incident. Seamus would tell Harry and Ron for sure. And they'll be furious for god's sake. They'll hate me. 

"Hermione?" Seamus said softly, sitting down on the couch, next to me. "Malfoy _kissed_ you?" 

"Uhh. I he. Well, yes. Yes he did." I stuttered. "Seamus, you cannot tell anyone. This is so embarrassing, everyone will laugh at me, it will be horrible. Seamus, seriously, you must promise me, please-" 

"Shh, calm down 'Mione. I didn't even plan telling anyone." 

"Not even Ron and Harry?" 

"Not even Ron and Harry." 

I sighed in relief. Thank god, Seamus was such a nice guy. I knew he'd never break a promise given. And it really reassured me to know that. Know, that my secret was safe, that no one else would ever find out. Phew. 

"You want to talk about it?" Seamus asked me. "Are you in love with him?" 

I cringed. "In love? With Malfoy? God, no!" And I could as well tell him the rest of the whole story. And I did. I told him everything, from the very beginning. How he had reported me to Snape, how I ran into him, about the strange dream, about the evening when he hit me. I told him about the shower incident, about my revenge in the great hall, and about how he had been acting all nice-nice afterwards. 

And I of course told him about the kiss. I didn't even leave out the fact that I didn't break away for quite a while. And it felt god to speak the truth, it felt good to talk about my problems. 

"Do you know what you will do about it? About Malfoy?" Seamus asked, and I knew he was sincerely interested in helping me. 

"I have no idea, Seamus." I sighed. "I have to try to ignore him. But - as disgusting as it may sound to you - he's really intriguing. I thought about it, maybe it's because he's a Slytherin? Because he's, well, forbidden?" 

Seamus grinned. "Never thought you'd go for the bad boy thing, 'Mione." I bit my lip, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "I was joking." 

"I know that. The whole thing just annoys me. I even thought about kissing Zabini, you know. He's forbidden too, maybe that'd get _Malfoy_ out of my system." 

"Well then go for it." Seamus said seriously. "Anything to get rid of Malfoy. And I've heard Zabini isn't that bad of a kisser, either." 

Now it was me, who grinned. Good old Seamus. He really had a talent to make you feel better. And I did. Yeah, I'd just kiss Zabini. I'm sure I'll find some good moment to do it. Hell, Lavender goes off snogging with someone all the time it really should be no problem finding the right time and place for a little kiss with Zabini. I'd do that, yeah. Kiss Zabini - forget Malfoy. My plan. 

------ 

The next morning, we had double Potions with the Gryffindor's first. Wonderful, isn't it? After a sleepless night of thinking of the mudblood, I was probably going to stare at her all through the period. I'd get a bad grade for not concentrating, then of course Weasley would kill me, how dare I stare at his bum chum Granger? Wonderful really. 

Sitting down at my desk, next to Blaise, I already saw her out of the corner of my eye. With Pott-head and the Weasel of course. And she was laughing at something stupid Pott-head had said, and patted him on the back. She was always laughing, when she was with them. I had always suspected her to have a crush on either of the two gits, but apparently that wasn't true. Potter and Weasley both had girlfriends, and obviously Granger didn't care. True pure friendship, how peachy! 

The passed through the door, and I noticed Granger suddenly walked slower then her two amazing sidekicks, to stay a little behind them. Hell, she was walking straight to our desk. What was the bitch up to?  
  
She really came up to us, and I don't recall what surprised my most. How she talked, whom she talked to, or what she did 

"Morning, Blaise." she said, lifting her eyebrows seductively. "Fancy seeing you here." She slipped a tiny little note right into his hands, winked at him, and then stalked off to her cronies. 

I turned to look at my friend questioningly. "What was _that_, Blaise?" 

"I have _no_ idea, but I told you she's a sexy vixen." 

Oh, is she ever! 

*********** 

Will Hermione really carry out her plan? 

And what will our beloved Malfoy think of it? 

Coming up sooner or later in Chapter 11! 


	11. Holy plan, all going wrong!

A/N: Chapter 11 is here! E n j o y :) 

My thanks for reviewing Chapter 10 goes to everyone who reviewed ! Thanks all of you! 

A special special thanks again for my betareader Jamie. Luv ya, you do a great job1 :) 

DISCLAIMER: Draco's MINE! Not! Damn. He belongs to JKR, just like all others. 

**Piercing Eyes**

_Chapter 11: Holy plan, all going wrong!_

During potions I had the feeling that my plan could be fulfilled quite easily. Hell, I hadn't known Blaise Zabini was after me, but he obviously was. While Malfoy was furiously whispering something in his right ear, Blaise just nodded, and kept looking my way. He smiled slightly, almost dreamily, and I giggled inwardly. 

A Slytherin and _dreamy?_

Who would have thought that? 

Malfoy soon noticed that his friend didn't pay any attention to their conversation, so he followed Blaise's gaze and soon glared and me. Then he sneered. And I sneered back. And of course stupid Professor Snape noticed. 

"10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. I warned you, Ms Granger." 

Here we go again. I simply nodded and looked into my Potions Textbook. Malfoy was such an ass.Hitting me, insulting me, glaring at me, _kissing me_. I didn't want to think about what else he was up to. The git! Kissing me just like that. As if I was some sort of whore, who would jump at him willigly right away. Bah. I really hoped he got a glimpse of that note,too. I was sure it would piss him off. 

_'Blaise',_ it had said, _'I have been watching you for a while, and I'd love to meet you. Alone, I mean. Astronomy Tower, midnight? If that's not alright contact me. If you agree with it, simply nod. Hermione'_

And surely enough he nodded excitedly. Surprise, surprise. 

Heh. 

Somehow I managed to live through another horrible potions period. It was a nightmare, really. Even though I knew everything - and I mean everything - about all the potions we were doing, Snape always managed to take points off Gryffindor. He especially seemed to love taking them from me. It probably gave him some sick satisfaction, making the famous know-it-all bookworm suffer. 

Bookworm? 

Hah! 

I'd show everyone my true self. 

When walking out of the dusky potions classroom, Malfoy glared at me angrily and hissed. "What do you think your _doing_, Granger?" 

I smirked, which annoyed a bit, knowing that smirking was _his _trademark. "What are you talking about, Malfoy dear?" Malfoy reddened. Obviously he hated being called any nicknames, and I saw my chance to annoy his ass off. "Why don't you explain it to me, _sweetheart_." 

"Oh you bitch!" Malfoy exclaimed fiercely. "You know what I'm talking about.What do you want from Blaise Zabini? You're just _using_ him aren't you?" 

"Look who's talking!" I still grinned. "Might want to ask your ex-girlfriends what you did for the past few years." 

"It has nothing to do with that, and you know it. I'll tell him anyway." 

"You do that, _honey_, and see if he believes you." I winked at him - enjoying my new and not-so-bookish attitude very much - and walked away with swinging hips. 

***** 

"Blaise, you can't meet her." I said, shaking my chin stubbornly. 

"And care to explain why, dearest Draco." Blaise replied, rather cooly, although a bit miffed by my sudden abruptness. 

Why? I didn't even know that myself. Thinking about Granger meeting with Blaise Zabini somehow made me feel all uncomfortable inside. She probably didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Meeting at a deserted place with that perverted , cruel hearted, mean - git? 

I almost had to laugh. 

Wasn't that was Granger always called me? 

She obviously exaggerated my reputation, and underestimated Blaise's. I souldn't care at all, but somehow I felt the urgent need to talk Zabini out of it. 

"She's a _Gryffindor_ for god's sake. She's Weasley's best friend, and you really wouldn't want to cop a blow in the head from him, trust me . _And_ she doesn't want you. She's just using you." 

Blaise just snickered. "_Draco. _Do I hear a little jealousy there? You know, it's not my fault that you feel too high and mighty for every chick. And additionally I don't give a shit about anything you just listed. As long as I get a good shag, I'm fine with everything else." 

Unexpectedly I felt sick, imagining Blaise getting it off with Granger. I suddenly was sure she would never want to go that far - hell, she had even slapped me for a simple kiss - but Blaise certainly wouln't be content with anything else. No, Granger had absolutely no idea, what she had gotten herself into. I shouldn't care I really shouldn't. In fact, I should laugh about it, and tell Blaise to have fun. 

"Well then, uh, have fun." So I did, and gave a fake chuckle. 

But deep inside, I still had this nagging feeling, that I should help her get out of her own disaster. I _am _going soft. 

Again. 

***** 

I sat in the common room, trying to talk calmly with Ron and Harry. _Trying_, that is. It was a normal conversation, until I nonchalantly mentioned the date with Blaise Zabini later that night. The second I had finished the sentence, both of them had practically jumped at me in shock, and ever since that moment they had tried to talk me into staying away from Zabini and out of meeting up with him. 

"'Mione!" Ron wailed again. "You can't go on a bloody date with bloody Zabini! That's almost as bad as _bloody_ Malfoy!" (heehee i like that, i think its funny) 

"First of all, Ron, you overuse that certain swear word way too much." I replied, pulling out my bossy tone on purpose. "And secondly, I can date whomever I want! You don't ask me for permission either, do you? If you have, I never seemed to have heard you!" 

"It's _not_ the same, Hermione!" Harry interfered. "He's a Slytherin, and one with a very bad reputation! He's probably been in bed with ninety-nine percent of the girls above 5th grade!" 

"So?" I asked mockingly. "You know what? It's none of your damn business! I can do what I want! And if I wanted to jump into Malfoys bed for my own pleasure, you could do _nothing_ about it!" 

Seeing their atonished faces, I grinned, but inwardly I sighed deeply. _'jump in Malfoy's bed for my own pleasure'_. Where had that come from? I was fighting with my best friends about my date with Zabini, and ended up talking about sex with Malfoy. Argh. I really really needed to get him out of my system. 

My outburst had stopped our conversation for good, and shortly before midnight I finally left for the Astronomy Tower. Walking alone through the cold, dark hallways I suddenly didn't feel so sure of myself anymore. I constantly thought someone was following me, watching me, but everytime I turned around no one was there. My breathing got very sharp. Maybe that confident-Hermione act hadn't been such a good idea at all? And meeting Zabini _alone_? I should've tried to just ignore Malfoy, instead of hooking up with some other Slytherin. 

Well, I had made my own decision, now I had to end my plan. I was a Gryffindor after all. I would just kiss Zabini a bit, realize that the bad boy thing doesn't appeal to me me as much as I thought, and then leave and go to bed. 

As I stepped out onto the balcony of the Astronomy Tower I shivered, the cool night air hitting my bare arms. Why the hell had I decided to wear that bloody skimpy dress? 

"You got taste, Granger." 

I spun around, looking straight into the deep black, hooded eyes of Blaise Zabini. He really looked like a bad boy, and a very handsome one as well. His eyes were darker than any I'd seen before. Not brown, but actually black, framed by long black eyelashes. He had sharp, edgy features, surrounded by nightly black chin-length hair. 

"Hi." I just said. Not wanting to waste any more time, I stepped forward, grabbing the back of Zabini's neck and pulled him towards me, pressing my lips onto his. And I felt absolutely _nothing_. How in god's name, I wondered, is it possible to feel on fire when kissing Malfoy, and with Zabini it feels like being in a liplock with a stone statue? Why couldn't I stop thinking of Draco after kissing him, and while kissing Zabini, I could only think of getting away as fast as possible. 

Then I gasped. While I had only been pondering about Malfoy, Zabini had let out a loud moan, and started to unzip the dress at my back. 

"Zabini!" I wailed angrily, pushing him away. Looking up at his face, he suddenly reminded me alot of Snape. He had the same dripping sneer on his damn face. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Oh you know that, Granger." He smirked, running a cold hand up and down my waist. "You seemed quite eager too." 

And suddenly I got scared. Very, very scared. Why hadn't I listened to Ron and Harry? _Why_? They had been so right. Of course Zabini had a horrible reputation, especially in relation with girls. I should have considered that. And now I was in the Tower, all alone, with a sex maniac. 

"Get _away _from me!" I said fiercely. He didn't obey, instead stepped closer, and I - trying to escape him backwards - tripped over my own feet. Then I fell and I bumped my head on the cold stone floor. Oh my god, I thought frantically, now I'm lost, absolutely helpless, he can do _anything _with me. 

"I'll show you what happens, when little, innocent girls meet big bad boys at a lonesome place." I heard his cruel, silky voice say. Then "Stupefy!" 

I waited for the spell to hit me. Waited for me to be even more defenseless than I was at that moment, waiting for him to take control over me. But it never came. Instead I felt a warm, soft hand – (hadn't his hands been rough and cold?) - wrap around my waist, and another brushing away the hair from my face. 

"Are you okay?" 

Okay, that definitely wasn't Zabini. It was another guy, though, one with a light but clear voice, and slightly concerned, I noticed. I tried opening my eyes, but all I saw was sparks and stars and a white blur. I could smell him however, He smelled like cinnamon, spicy and alluring. My vision cleared a bit, but still all I saw in front of me was a shape of white and black. 

I stretched out one of my hands to touch where I suspected his face. I found his cheek, it felt soft, but hot, and I suddenly heard him take in a sharp breath. 

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. "Am I dead? Are you an angel?" 

The person in front of me laughed harshly. 

"You really must have hit your head hard." He said indifferently. "I never thought I'd experience the day Granger calls me an angel." 

Granger? Why would he call me Granger? Only Slytherins call me Granger. And I don't even talk to Slytherins, except for Malfoy and - well, Zabini. It definitely wasn't Zabini. No way. But that'd mean. No, that couldn't be! Impossible wasn't it? 

"Umm. Malfoy?!" 

*********** 

Is it Malfoy? (umm, okay, don't even answer.) 

How will Hermione react? 

Coming up sooner or later in Chapter 12! 


End file.
